


Future is ours

by ZakandJack10026



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Maybe romance after main story, OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 12:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18073409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZakandJack10026/pseuds/ZakandJack10026
Summary: Wonder what would have changed if the Torna squad knew the future of the world five hundred years after them.Update every other Sunday





	Future is ours

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own Xenoblade Chronicles 2, or Torna the golden country  
> Inspired by Class 78th Watches the Future

The Torna Squad. A group of misfits all bound to the same goal of stopping Malos, the Aegis, from destroying the world. This group consisted of Lora and her blades, Jin, the Paragon of Torna, and Haze, Lora's "Twin Sister", Addam Origo, a prince of Torna, and his blades Mythra, another aegis, and Minoth, a flesh eater. Along the way they happened to pick up a powerful ally named Hugo Ardanach, the Emperor of Mor Ardain, and his blades, Brighid and Aegaeon, the Jewels of Mor Ardain. Finally, to complete this group of misfits were two children named Milton and Mikhail, two boys who had suffered greatly for those so young.

Currently, they are resting after all taking a picture together. "Ugh, I'm so bored." said Mythra. 

"You know Mythra you really should take in these peaceful times, you never know when it may be your last." suggested Lora.

I know, I know but I can't help it I'm so bored. Hey Haze why don't you spar with me again. asked Mythra

Sorry Mythra, I am exhausted plus I don't feel like Lady Lora is all that up to it either" said Haze.

Ugh, I'm going to go insane from this boredom screamed Mythra.

Well then my dear why don't I fix it for you said a mysterious lady.

And who may you be dear stranger asked Addam.

My name is Eclipsa and I am here to show you the tragic future that awaits.

The tragic future? asked Hugo

Yes for you see at the end of this war lies a tragedy for all cried Eclipsa

But seeing the future that isn't possible said Jin

Really now just look at Mythra and her gift of foresight said Eclipsa

What makes you think that we are going to believe you said Brighid

My dear, if a strange lady with a large black sun hat shows up and told me she would show me the future, well I'd have a hard time believing it myself said Eclipsa

That still doesn't answer the question said Aegaeon 

Well I have nothing to prove it except my word but either way we must be off. Click! 

As soon as the click was heard the world started warping around our heroes into a strange dimension with a couch and some chairs.

That's better are we ready to begin? asked Eclipsa 

WHAT the Hell screamed everybody except Eclipsa

Oh don't worry all I did was take you to a dimension in which time does not pass to show you the future. said Eclipsa

Well time to begin said Eclipsa

And with that a screen opened up ready to show the Torna gang that was to become their fate.


End file.
